The Reason Why
by kyouannie04
Summary: Kaito Kid already managed to destroy Pandora gem. He also got his revenge for his father and eliminated the Snake. But why is he still continuing to be the Phantom Thief? KaiShin


Heey~ Happy Holidays, everyone!

Disclaimer: It's fanfiction. I don't own DCMK.

Love lots.~

_

 _"..KID."_ Shinichi called as he approaches the thief on a white clad standing on the rooftop on a full moon night.

He is not on his usual stance. Both of his hands are on his pockets while looking on the moonlight, not looking on the gem he stole like he used to do, which confirms the detective's intuition last heist.

KID already managed to get his hands on the gem he needed. The _pandora._

 _Then why would he still continue to be Kaitou Kid?_ Shinichi thought to himself.

The secret organization that is after KID's life and the pandora gem were already defeated together with the Black Organization. KID has accomplished his goals. _But why would he still continue being a thief?_

 _"Ah, tantei-kun."_ KID butted in that snapped Shinichi out of his train of thoughts. _"I see you dodging all of my traps as usual."_ He smirked as he faces the detective but it's not his usual teasing smirk. It's more like a...gentle smile.

The detective blinked twice as he was surprised by the thief's change of action. He isn't used of the thief wearing a gentle smile. That is definitely _not_ his poker face. Something is really off.

 _"...why?"_ Is the only thing that the detective could manage to ask. It's not as if he doesn't have any questions to ask at all. In fact, he has many. But he was left stunned at the moment.

The thief seemed to be confused of the detective's question. He tilted his head quizzically and put his right hand on his chin. _"What do you mean 'why?', tantei-kun?"_ He asked with a little concern on his voice.

Shinichi composed himself. _Right_. That is not so him to ask such vague question. He cleared his throat, _"Why are you still continuing to be KID?"_ He walked towards where the thief is standing but the thief remained unmoved. He put his hands on his pockets, _"You already got the gem you needed and got your revenge on Snake that killed your father. Why are you still doing this?"_ He inquired looking directly into the thief's indigo eyes calculating every move that the thief will make with his question.

Fortunately for KID, he remained calmed and postured wearing his poker face although he's a bit off when his eyes met the blue eyes of the detective like piercing his soul.

 _"Why?"_ The thief also wondered. As far as he's concerned, he doesn't have any reason left to continue being Kaito Kid... _or is there?_ He looked at the detective whose eyes are still analyzing his every move.

He doesn't need to steal anymore. They have also eliminated the Snake. So why?

A long pause and a minute of silence covered the two. The good thing is, it seems like Nakamori-keibu and the rest of the task force are still unable to slip away on his traps. They still have time.

 _Are his traps tonight that hard?_

 _"KID?"_ the detective inquired once more, _"Why?"_

Maybe because it's hard to stop something you already started? _No_ , that's not it. Maybe because he enjoys playing with Nakamori-keibu and the Kid Task Force? Yeah, that maybe true, but it's not enough reason to continue being KID. _Or_ , maybe…?

He almost lost his poker face upon the realization of his reason. He turned around while holding on the tip of his hat and giving his signature grin to the detective.

Shinichi on the other hand was confused, and cannot comprehend the thief's action. _Damn that poker face!_

 _"You know tantei-kun, only you can put me to an extent."_ The thief started to explain, still not facing the detective. His grin grew even wider that even though Shinichi cannot see it, he _knew_. He knew the thief very well. _"Everytime were playing the game of tag, my heart starts beating out of joy. Out of excitement."_

Shinichi was left dumbfounded by KID's statement and his cheeks displayed with a little flush. He looked away instinctively to hide his blush. Good thing the thief wasn't looking at him _that_ moment. He tried to answer back normally but he failed, _"W-what are you trying to imply?"_ , which earns a quick turn of head by the thief clearly surprised hearing the detective stammered.

The thief saw Shinichi whose not looking at him and trying to avoid his gaze with a little... _Is that a blush?_ he thought.

KID chuckled as he was entertained by the sight he is seeing. _"My my tantei-kun, what a cute reaction you got there."_ he teased fully facing the detective.

 _"Shut up, stupid thief! Just answer my question!"_ Shinichi growled at the thief.

KID smiled at him. A genuine one which again surprises the detective. _"I always feel like were connected by a very deep bond…"_ he started, closing the gap between him and the detective, _"...you and I are destined rivals."_

He leaned closer to the detective, _"But…"_ and immediately stood straight again and looked away, _"...that bond will disappear if I'm not the Phantom Thief and you're not a detective."_ and forced a smile which Shinichi noticed.

No, he isn't wearing his poker face right now. He is talking to the _real_ KID behind that disguise for a moment because the thief noticed it and slipped his poker face back again immediately.

 _"No matter what,"_ the thief continued, _"I will continue being the Kaitou Kid. That way, you'll continue to chase after me, and the bond between us will not disappear."_ he said jokingly while waving his hands placatingly.

Though he looks like he was joking, he _mean_ every word he said to the detective. His reason for continuing as the Phantom Thief was because he doesn't want his _'relationship'_ with _his_ tantei-kun to disappear.

Shinichi was stupefy by KID's...confession? A moment of silence covered the two...again.

 _"O-oi, tantei-kun! Say something! I said something really embarrassing!"_ His face turned red as a rose, avoiding his tantei-kun's eyes.

 _"W-what? What am I supposed to say to that? Baro!"_ the detective responded. But he gained more composure the second time he answered, _"But you know KID, it's not as if we couldn't have the bond you're talking about outside this game of tag we have. It's true that it won't be as challenging as this…"_ Shinichi gave the thief a smirk as he turned and started walking away from the thief, _"...but we've been living our lives not ordinarily, living an ordinary life will be something new and maybe challenging to us."_

Shinichi waved at the thief as he opened the door leading to the staircase, _"See you around, KID. Oh, and by the way, if you're wondering why Nakamori-keibu and his task force were late, I actually set a sleeping gas to buy us some time since I needed answers."_ he confessed.

 _"And KID?"_ he gave him his last glance, _"Return that, okay? See you."_ And with that, he closed the door, leaving the thief in astonishment.

 _"Did he just--?!"_ KID's blush seared through his cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire.

 **OMAKE:**

Several months has passed after that heist, Kaitou Kid never arranged another heist. Both the thief and the detective live their life normally as high school students until they graduated.

Well, as per Shinichi, of course he's still a detective, the only difference is that he was doing it as Shinichi Kudo and not as Conan Edogawa. While Kaito on the other hand, continued his normal lifestyle playing pranks all day. But both of them doesn't have to live in a life of lies anymore. No more hiding, no more other life. Just them as Shinichi Kudo and Kaito Kuroba.

_

On the first day of their college, a huge explosion and a smoke appeared on their opening ceremony. It was Kaito. _Who else would do that?_

It made Shinichi smile and looked for the person that caused that trouble. _'So he's here huh?'_ he thought.

Shinichi walked towards Kaito who's laughing to his heart's content and instantly stopped as he saw the detective, _"Yo. Long time no see, KID."_ he greeted.

Kaito beamed a smile and jumped to hug Shinichi, _"Ah! Tantei-kun! I finally got to see you again!"_

 **THE END**

_

Okay. That's it. I'm not writing again. Hahahaha. I'm ruining the story.

Anyways, thank you again for your time reading this.~

Oh yeah. I forgot another disclaimer (Thank you for reminding me, guest): this is inspired by the video where KID kissed Shinichi. Watch it. Every KaiShin fan should~ I dare you. It's really cute.~


End file.
